ya no eres una niña
by Pantico91
Summary: kougyoku se encuentra con una gran sorpresa al regresar de un largo viaje
1. Chapter 1

Regreso

la princesa kougyoku caminaba por los pasillos del imperio con dirección a su habitación, estaba muy cansada, había sido un largo viaje, su padre, el emperador, le había pedido que fuese a la recepción de uno de sus generales donde estaba algunos invitados de otros paisas, sospecho de inmediato que la verdadera intención de su padre era probablemente comprometerla con alguno de ellos con fines militares. Odiaba tener que pensar en que ese sería su futuro, aunque no podía pensar en otro ya que todas sus "hermanas" se habían comprometido, con ella solo 3 quedaba aun libres de esa responsabilidad, aunque se sentía algo a salvo por el hecho de ser portadora de vinea. Es decir, esperaba que su padre y emperador viera que no sería buena idea entregar un contenedor de metal a otro reino, por más aliados que sean

-princesa- su fiel sirviente la recibía en la puerta de su habitación - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-bien ka koubun- suspiro pesadamente

\- ¿segura? –sonrió intentando parecer solo cansada, su cuidador era otro que no pensaba en nada más que comprometerla, no entendía cuál era el afán de todos por eso, pero les seguía la corriente- koubun…

\- ¿necesita algo ahorita?

-solo descansar…- iba a entrar, pero se detuvo- pensándolo bien, ¿podría tomar un baño?

-por supuesto, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya es tarde y debe descansar un poco princesa

-bien, prepara el baño.

-oh…oh… princesa- iba a entrar a la habitación, pero se detuvo- tendrá que ser en el baño exterior

\- ¿a-afuera? - se sonrojo, sabía que sus hermanos solían usarlo y algunos de los invitados, aunque eso era en el pasado, antes de ser considerados príncipes imperiales, sabía que era muy difícil hallar a alguien allí, y de hecho ella era quien más solía usarlo, aunque, prefería mejor usar el de su habitación- ¿p-pasa algo con el de mi habitación?

-bueno, durante su viaje, el oráculo entro y pues una cosa llevo a otra… y bueno…- parecía entre molesto y preocupado

\- ¿ju-Judal? ¿hizo algo?

-lo importante princesa- desvió la mirada- es que es mejor que use el del exterior por un tiempo

-mmm…bien, si tú lo dices, pre...prepáralo entonces

-como ordene- hizo un ademan y se retiró, ella entro con mucho decoro, debía comportarse como le habían enseñado, pero apenas cerró la puerta tuvo el impuso de correr al baño de su habitación, quería ver que había hecho Judal en el como para que no pudiera usarlo.

Pero su impulso se rompió rápidamente al darse cuenta que la puerta que llevaba al baño estaba completamente cubierta de hielo, no entendía como, pero era hielo, y por alguna razón no se derretía, lo toco y sintió como el frio casi cortaba su mano, era algo muy inusual teniendo en cuenta el clima que ahora había en su país, se quedó varios minutos observando y no podía imaginar que llevo a Judal, porque era obvio que eso era obra suya, a congelar la puerta de su baño, y probablemente todo el interior, pensándolo un poco… quería verlo.

Aunque termino sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo pesadamente, su amistad con él era algo de niños que si se mantenía era simple y sencillamente porque el encontraba divertido molestarla, dejo de pensar en eso.

-princesa- llamaron a la puerta de su habitación- el baño está listo

-ya voy- quitándose todo y colocándose una capa para salir sobre su usual vestido de baño, tomo algunas esencias que no había dejado dentro de su baño, vio por última vez la puerta la cual reflejaba la luz de las velas y salió del cuarto

Pensaba y pensaba en que pudo haber ocurrido y no lograba imaginarlo, aunque quizás ka koubun tenía algo que ver también, es decir no parecía querer decirle las razones, quizás discutió con Judal por colarse en su habitación y el… aunque quería imaginarse la escena y no era raro que ellos discutieran, no podía pensar en que por ese motivo su cuarto de baño terminara como termino. Las sirvientas que iban con ella abrieron la puerta del baño, este estaba ubicado ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de las habitaciones, seguramente con el fin de que todos pudieran usarlo, siendo ella de las pocas que aun pudieran usar ese baño, se sentía incomoda de pensar que alguien más pudiera entrar, por lo que ordeno a sus acompañantes que se quedaran fuera impidiendo que alguien más entrara.

El baño se dividía en dos secciones, la entrada que era donde estaba y donde bien podrían hacer una pequeña fiesta de lo espaciosa, y el baño como tal el cual estaba oculto tras varios velos blancos y algunos rojos, se quitó la capa y se iba a quitar el vestido, pero giro por inercia hacia la puerta, aun sospechando que alguien pudiera llegar a entrar, así que, nerviosa se dirigió hacia el baño atravesando las cortinas, el baño era muy espacioso, y dentro era muy cálido, también olía bien por las sales, el vapor que emanaba del agua la hizo sentirse como en un sueño, descubriendo un poco su pecho al abrir su vestido, pero sin quitárselo metió la mano en el agua

-que bien…- dijo sonriendo, estaba en su punto

-sí, está bien…- escucho, quedándose helada, giro levemente el rostro hacia su derecha de donde provenía la voz para toparse con los ojos rojos del magi de kou- un poco sosas las sales, pero ya que el baño era para ti, no me sorprende- tenía un durazno en la mano el cual no dudo en morder y luego dejar al lado sobre el borde del baño-oh, hey…- dijo pero ella ya había sacado la mano del agua puesto que estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de Judal, el cual por lo que se veía no tenía nada puesto- ¿Cuándo regresaste vieja bruja?

-ju…Judal…- fue lo único que pudo decir, puesto que él se había levantado, confirmo que no tenía nada puesto, aunque no bajo la mirada, estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero la sola escena la tenía petrificada

-pero que haces- sonrió observándola- ¿no vas a entrar al baño? - antes de que ella lograra articular palabra alguna Judal había posada sus manos sobre sus hombros y sin dejarla reaccionar le abrió el vestido dejándolo caer al suelo- oh, es real…- fue lo único que dijo mientras kougyoku se sonrojaba hasta mas no poder, entre nerviosa, avergonzada y la mirada de Judal que no se apartaba de su pecho tomo a vinea de su cabeza, le alegraba nunca dejarla y con toda la furia y frustración del caso se colocó la el equipamiento djinn

-j…judal…- estaba muy molesta- ¡Judal!- casi grito sujetando su armamento- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – lanzo su primer ataque con toda la intención de quitarle la cabeza al magi, el cual se reía a carcajadas

-vamos vieja bruja, no te aguantas nada- a saber, en qué instante lo hizo, pero cuando kougyoku lo visualizo de nuevo este tenía el usual pantalón negro de siempre puesto, pensó que quizás lo tenía puesto dentro el agua, pero era poco probable, además a pesar de no haber bajado la mirada estaba segura de que no tenía nada puesto

\- ¡eres un tonto! ¡¿acaso no sabes que no debes hacerle eso a una dama?! - nuevamente lo ataco, con el equipamiento podía perseguirlo incluso en el aire

-vamos, ya cálmate, ni te toque- se volvió a sonrojar al pensar en eso

-t.…tu…- temblaba de la furia

\- tranquila bruja- regreso al suelo- no pasó nada

-n… ¿nada? - repitió- ¿te parece que desvestirme es nada? – volvió a atacarlo, esta vez Judal respondió al ataque quitándole el armamento con algún hechizo que le lanzo, la espada de vinea fue a para al agua

-bueno, no tienes nada diferente a las demás- dijo con cinismo, kougyoku se abalanzo sobre él, sorprendiéndolo por completo, el no esperaba que quisiera atacarlo sin tener con que, termino estrellándolo contra el piso al lado del baño

-eres un tonto- repetía una y otra vez sobre el intentando ahorcarlo, mientras el intentaba sujetarla de las manos, sabía que su vida peligraría si lograba llegar hasta su cuello, incluso en el forcejeo su varita salía a volar

-quieres calmarte- comenzaba a preocuparse, el equipamiento comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a la princesa sobre el sin nada puesto, pero eso fue algo que solo Judal noto puesto que ella estaba furiosa

\- ¡t…tonto! - se detuvo unos momentos, los cuales Judal aprovecho para sujetarla de las muñecas y darle la vuelta al asunto, ahora ella estaba contra el suelo y el sobre ella, esta vez él tenía el control, con las manos de ella al lado de su cabeza-su…suéltame…

-no hasta que te calmes- ella estaba sonrojada, hasta el momento había mantenido su vista en aquel rostro sonrojado, pero fue bajando muy despacio al recordar que ella no tenía nada puesto

-es tu culpa… pa…para que… para que entraste… ¿q…que haces aquí? - el no respondió, parecía concentrada observándola, ella bajo la mirada para notar y recordar que estaba desnuda -ju…- iba a gritar, pero Judal soltó una de sus manos, ella quiso abofetearlo, por lo anterior, pero por la situación actual lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su pecho con el antebrazo- de...déjame…- su enojo pareció desaparecer, notando que estaba en una situación peligrosa- ¿Judal? - él no decía nada, dirigió la mano que tenía libre asía el lugar que ella intentaba cubrir, quitando su mano, ella volvió a cubrirse y el volvía a quitarla, después de quitarla como por tercera vez Judal se lanzó a su cuello, para que no pudiera cubrirse- ju…ju…Judal…

Él no se movió, parecía estático sobre ella- hueles bien- murmuro, ella no podía pensar en nada, veía hacia todas partes, queriendo quitarlo como fuera, pero a la vez sentía que no debía moverse

-q… ¿Qué haces? -levanto su rostro para poder ver el de ella, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

-ya…- hablo levantándose un poco más, regresando a la posición anterior

\- ¿y…ya?

\- ya no eres una niña- se volvió a poner nerviosa y aparto la mirada de el para poder contestarle, ya que al tener sus ojos sobre los suyos se sentía sin mente propia

-y…. y hasta ahora lo notas- se sorprendió por su propia respuesta, no era lo que quería decir, aunque no estaba muy segura de que era lo que quería decir… lo escucho reír un poco, por lo que volvió a verlo

-es difícil notarlo- sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto- cuando te vistes con tantas cosas encima

-eres un tonto- intento zafarse de nuevo, para abofetearlo, Judal sonrió de lado liberando su mano, pero antes de que ella pudiera actuar él había colocado la mano sobre su mejilla, dejándola estática de nuevo, kougyoku se sorprendió de su actitud, seguramente tenía mucha experiencia tratando con mujeres-de…déjame ya…

-mmm…- nuevamente silencio, kougyoku pensó en mil maneras de salir de esa situación, pero no se atrevía a llevar ninguna a cabo, desconocía al Judal que tenía enfrente, aunque no podía decir que le disgustara, desearía tener a vinea a la mano, pero recordó donde estaba su broche de cabello, no lograría llegar a él, además también dudaba que él le permitiera hacer algo, era su magi después de todo.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Judal se movió un poco, al fijarse noto que el llevaba la mano que había liberado hacia su pecho, quiso detenerlo, pero… por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no se movió

-ju…- antes de poder terminar la frase y de que el la tocara, llamaron a la puerta

\- ¿princesa? - esa voz la obligo a reaccionar, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo y cubriéndose con sus manos, quedo sentada, Judal por su parte se levantó- ¿está bien princesa?

-s…si- koubun estaba del otro lado llamando, recordó que él le había pedido que no se demorara

\- ¿ya está lista? ¿puedo entrar?

\- ¡no! -casi grito, giro asía donde estaba Judal solo para verlo irse por la ventana de la parte superior de aquel baño, supo entonces que así era como había entrado, antes de desaparecer le dedico una sonrisa perversa, se volvió a sonrojar- tonto- murmuro corriendo asía su vestido, luego colocándose la capa salió de allí decir nada, al final no pudo darse aquel baño, pero quedo sin ganas de volver a usar aquel lugar- quiero- dijo entrando algo molesta a su habitación seguida de su cuidador- mi baño arreglado ya

-lo siento princesa, pero no logramos descongelar la puerta

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué termino la puerta así? - se sentó sobre su cama

-es algo difícil de explicar

-bueno como sea- no quiso seguir preguntando puesto que Judal seria mencionado y por lo menos por esa noche no quería saber sobre él, aún estaba avergonzada por lo que paso

\- ¿algo le disgusto del baño de…- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que kougyoku se había recostado sobre la cama y parecía dormida- bueno, fue un largo viaje, la cubrió con una sábana que saco de los roperos y salió de aquel lugar, decidió dejar aquella discusión para después

Al cerrar la puerta, Judal quedo al descubierto, puesto que estaba escondido tras ella, con los bruzaos cursados y observando a la dormida princesa sobre su cama, volvió a sonreír acercándose a ella.

 _Gracias por leer, perdón por la mala redacción y ortografía, no olviden comentar, aun no decido si dejar este fic de un cap o hacer mas_


	2. Chapter 2

Tras la puerta

Judal que se había colado a la habitación de la princesa, primero asegurándose que su cuidador y las sirvientes se habían ido, se acercó con gran decisión a la que dormía aparentemente profundamente, pero al llegar a su cama se detuvo simplemente observándola, recordó los eventos del baño, era curioso, nunca la había visto de una manera diferente a una princesa llorona y algo molesta, aunque sorprendentemente una gran fuerza y determinación, pero ahora, solo podía recordar lo ocurrido en el baño exterior.

Pensando eso desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que daba al baño privado de esa habitación, recordando lo ocurrido sonrió, se alegraba de que el hielo aun continuara así, estaba practicando una magia que durara mucho tiempo, de ser necesario, mientras tuviera su capricho, aunque le molestaba el por qué ese baño precisamente terminara así, aun planeaba una manera de vengarse de ese endemoniado de ka koubun. Mientras divagaba entre sus memorias kougyoku se movió ligeramente, llamando su atención.

Recordó inmediatamente que estaba invadiendo, de nuevo, aquella habitación, con la diferencia de que kougyoku está ves se encontraba allí, no entendía porque ka koubun se enojaba cuando entraba allí, si desde que eran niños solía quedarse con kougyoku durmiendo, le resultaba bastante cómodo dormir con ella, de hecho, le divertía molestarla hasta quedarse dormido. También recordó que, en las últimas fechas, la misma kougyoku le decía que no debía seguir colándose allí, argumentando algo de que ya no eran niños y no sé qué más, solía ignorar lo que decía. Teniendo en cuanta que Al-thamen lo llamaba y casi encerraba para que se concentrara en entrenar, no la veía tan seguido como antes.

Y ella misma viajaba a los países aliados, seguramente a cumplir con el capricho del emperador y terminar igual que sus hermanas, las había visto muy poco, desde el reinado del anterior era una costumbre enviar a casar a sus hijas, todos esos temas le aburrían, pero la niña… o mejor la… no sabía cómo definirla, kougyoku en su cabeza seguía siendo aquella con la que se escabullía de los sacerdotes y con la que jugaba, o más bien aquella que a pesar de sus constantes burlas y bromas pesadas, seguía hablándole como si nada, muchos otros a los que molestaba, incluidos algunos sacerdotes, se molestaban mucho y no le permitían volver a realizar sus bromas.

Kougyoku volvió a moverse, parecía como si sintiera que la observaban, judal volvió a sonreír pasando la mano sobre su rostro sin tocarla y moviendo algunos mechones, cosa que logro el efecto que probablemente deseaba, kougyoku pareció cerrar con mucha fuerza los ojos, así confirmo que ella no estaba tan dormida como parecía seguramente llevaba rato escuchando ruidos que el provocaba, y quizás estaba muerta de pánico, se imaginó los pasos y algunos ruidos, y ahora el leve roce de su mano, seguramente ella creía que había un fantasma en su habitación. La sola idea le hizo olvidar el motivo por el que había entrado allí, quería ver más de aquella expresión de pánico que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, kougyoku por su parte comenzó a apretar también las sabanas con las que se cubría, cubriéndose lentamente el rostro, puesto que termina que algo pudiera saltarle a la cara.

Había escuchado un ruido extraño cuando ka koubun se fue, estaba muy cansada, pero en aquella penumbra y ese silencio interrumpido, su sueño pareció desaparecer, estaba muy atenta a ver si escuchaba algo más, después de que le pareció oír unos pasos y una larga pausa de silencio se relajó un poco, girando asía un lado, buscando dormirse, le pareció sentir algo, proveniente de un lado de su cama, cosa que intento disimular quedándose quieta, pero el pánico y nerviosismo la hizo moverse de nuevo hacia ese lado, temía ver algo raro razón por la cual no abría los ojos, pensaba que todo podía ser producto de su imaginación, o en defecto ser causado por judal, pero lo descarto ya que él no era tan silencioso, solía ir directo al grano y molestarla sin reparos, aunque no creía en fantasmas o cosas así, pero admitía ser bastante nerviosa, además se suponía que estaba sola. Quería abrir los ojos y a la vez no era capaz. Y si por alguna razón resultaba ser judal, seguro que lo mataba.

Judal sacando su varita y colocándose sobre la cabecera de la cama tras las cortinas, creo una leve corriente de aire que convenientemente provenía de donde estaba ubicada la ventana, ocultándose de inmediato, kougyoku no lo resistió mas y abrió los ojos, ya que estaba segura de haber cerrado las ventanas y en efecto estaban cerradas, con mucho pánico busco entre las penumbras alguna silueta o cualquier cosa, aunque deseaba no ver nada raro, pero le aterraba lo que no podía explicar, aquella corriente de aire en su cara no era ni leve ni fuerte y no había forma de que se colara a su habitación, se levantó revisando la cortinas y confirmando que estaban cerradas, mientras ella asía eso, judal que intentaba no reírse a carcajadas, volvió a crear viento levantando con una fuerte ráfaga la sabanas de la princesa, y arrojándolas sobre ella, esta no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. Judal aprovecho que se intentaba desesperadamente quitar las sabanas para ver que había sido eso, salió de su escondite y la abrazo con una gran fuerza, provocando otro grito, no podía parar de reír, esta vez a carcajadas, mientras que imaginaba la cara de pánico de su víctima.

Kougoku al principio luchaba por su vida contra las sabanas, pensó en gritar y llamar a la guardia, pero su voz no salió, estaba temblando de nervios, luego de sentir el abrazo del cual no podía librarse su mente dejo de funcionar, no lograba pensar en quien podía ser o si era alguien, solo quería salir corriendo de allí, comenzaba a lloriquear mientras intentaba liberarse, pero al escuchar las carcajadas se petrifico dejando de moverse, al principio sintió desmayarse, pero poco a poco fue reconociendo la risa burlona. Y con los ojos aun en lágrimas, se inclinó asía lo que deducía era uno de los brazos y lo mordió, judal al sentir aquello no pudo evitar soltarla y quejarse saltando asía atrás, las sabanas cayeron al suelo.

Él se esperaba ver a la acostumbrada princesa furiosa tomando su adorno y transformándose para pelear con él, dedujo que si lo había mordido ella ya sabía que era él; tomando su varita y sonriendo se esperaba ese ataque, pero en su lugar se sorprendió por lo que vio, kougyoku aunque parecía molesta cambio su expresión rápidamente, comenzó a llorar, intentando esconder sus lágrimas, limpiándolas con las mangas del traje de cama que tenía puesto , el cual estaba desarreglado por el forcejeo, decaído por uno de los hombros de la princesa dejando ver que no tenía nada más puesto-tonto…- murmuraba- eres un tonto- judal que no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca podía escucharla con claridad, quería hacer bromas burlonas, pero sentía que debía dejar todo hasta ahí, jamás se esperó que ella llorara por eso.

Ya la había visto lloriquear antes, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía que realmente le había afectado, se sintió en parte culpable, no quería admitir ser el completo culpable- vamos vieja bruja, no exageres

-no hables- seguía intentando dejar de llorar- vete de aquí

\- ¿crees poder dormir? - ante el comentario la princesa le lanzó una mirada asesina

-vete ya- se abalanzo sobre el dándole golpecitos en el pecho- tonto, tonto, tonto…- judal sabía que se lo merecía, por lo que se lo permitió, ella no duro mucho así, puesto que seguía llorando, termino recostada contra el- tonto…- judal la volvió a abrazar esta vez sin fuerza

-ya, no exageres, no fue para tanto

-habla por ti- comentó entre sollozos- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? - judal no pensaba en nada, solo quería jugarle una broma, no se esperaba esa reacción, no es como si fuera algo nuevo sus bromas- ¿acaso me odias? - al escuchar eso sintió una punzada extraña, algo que le indicaba que tal vez si se había excedido, ella seguía gimoteando

-solo fue una broma, ya te lo he dicho, no exageres- quería que dejara de llorar, es más quería ver a la loca que casi siempre le saltaba encima con vinea intentando atravesarlo, sonrió recordando eso

\- y te sigues burlando…- se sorprendió de que lo notara, no veía su rostro estaba pegada a su pecho

-no es cierto, bueno si me rio, pero no de lo de ahora

\- eres un tonto

-deja de llorar

\- eres el culpable

-solo era una broma

\- porque…- levanto la mirada asía el, dejando ver sus ojos brillosos de las lágrimas, una de las cuales cayo por su mejilla - ¿Por qué me moletas tanto? – judal pensó en mil respuestas, pero al final no dijo nada y es que no tenía un motivo en concreto para molestarla, simplemente estaba aburrido y lo hacía, ella no bajo la mirada a lo que él, liberándola del abrazo limpio su mejilla

\- no sabía que te lo tomaras tan enserio, solo eran bromas

-tonto-hizo levemente un puchero, cosa que hizo reír a judal- tonto, tonto…

-vamos, admite que te divertías

-esto no fue divertido

\- buen, bueno ya, me disculpo entonces- ella volvió a hacer pucheros- ¿Qué?

-discúlpate enserio

\- ¿Cómo que enserio?

-sí, discúlpate bien

-oye yo creo que ya es mucho pedir que me esté disculpando- ella des hizo el puchero y bajo la mirada, ya no lloraba, pero seguía triste

-bien, vete entonces- intento apartarse a lo que el reacciono pegándola a si mismo con una de sus manos, se sorprendió y la sorprendió, pero por alguna razón no quería dejar las cosas así, levanto con su mano libre su mentón y sin dejarla reaccionar la beso, al sentir aquel contacto, judal recordó el motivo por el cual había irrumpido esta vez, y es que quería terminar lo que había empezado en el baño exterior.

Kougyoku no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se quedó quieta, no le desagradaba aquel beso, no se lo esperaba y no sabía en qué iba a terminar, también recordó lo que había pasado, entrando en pánico, se apartó rápidamente al sentir como judal deslizaba una de sus manos por entre sus ropas.

\- ¿q…que haces? - el no respondió, solo la miraba de arriba abajo, en ese instante ella noto que sus ropas estaban desarregladas a lo que sonrojada comenzó a acomodárselas-ju… ¿judal? -

-eres…- comenzó a hablar después de que pareció reaccionar- bonita- se sonrojo aún más al escuchar eso, judal por su parte también pareció reaccionar a eso, intentando disimular desvió la mirada- es decir, que…

-judal- interrumpió- ¿e…estas bien? -el solo asintió- ¿enserio… te parezco bonita?

-eh…- comenzó a levitar un poco- ya es tarde, mejor duérmete ya bruja

-re…respóndeme primero

\- tu…-se acercó de nuevo a ella besándola una vez más- no…- bajo la voz hasta que no le esucho nada

\- ¿j…Judal?

-duérmete

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - aún estaba sonrojada

-solo quería confirmar algo- sonrió levantándose en el aire y salió por la ventana en la parte superior de la habitación, la cual cerro al salir, kougyoku no se esperaba nada de lo que paso esa noche, pero estaba segura de una cosa, ese beso, besos, le habían gustado. Recogiendo sus sabanas regreso a la cama, se sentía extraña. Jamás había visto a judal de esa manera.

 _Quizás haga un par de caps mas, no veo que la historia de para muchos capítulos, gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la mala ortografía_


	3. Chapter 3

Tropezón

Antes de poder seguir molestando a kougyoku, judal se vio obligado a acompañar a la bruja mayor, la emperatriz gyokuen, lo poco a lo que le presto atención era a que al parecer debía levantar un nuevo laberinto. Se limitó a preguntar cuando y donde a lo que le respondieron con que debía esperar, el solo quería irse de allí, odiaba ese ambiente lúgubre que provocaban todos esos sacerdotes juntos, se aburría como nunca. Quería molestar, necesitaba molestar a alguien, el que fuera. Técnicamente había salido volando cunado gyokuen apenas se levantó, no espero ningún tipo de orden.

Ahora vagaba por los techos buscando una víctima, esperaría a que alguien asomara, kouen y koumei no estaban así que estaban descartados, además eran muy aburridos como para molestar, demasiadas pocas reacciones de parte de ellos, kouha podría ser un buen candidato, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde hallarlo. Los sirvientes eran poco comunes, él quería alguien que pudiera darle algo de pelea, kougyoku seguramente andaría en su habitación intentando descongelar la puerta de su baño. Rio imaginándola, es más, considerándolo debería regresar y descongelarla antes de que los sacerdotes se den cuanta, o le darán una cátedra de muerte sobre esto y lo otro y bla, bla bla… mientras pensaba, hakuryuu y hakuei aparecieron por el pasillo frente a la torre donde estaba.

Ese par, en especial hakuryuu también podría ser una buena víctima, aunque lo negara se le notaba una especie de rencor hacia los emperadores, le causaba curiosidad ya que no parecía ser alguien muy vengativo, puesto que al igual que kougyoku era un llorón, en diferentes rangos, pero se parecían. Vio su oportunidad cuando los dos parecían salir a uno de los patios principales, se dispuso a dejarles caer dagas de hielo, pero supuso que era exagerado además hakuryuu no había querido conquistar uno de sus laberintos, así que no podría darle mucha batalla, y hakuei era demasiado seria. Lo pensó un rato para terminar descongelando sus dagas y bañándolos, no supo que dijeron puesto que ya se había ido de ahí, más que una broma fue un desahogo, comenzaba a irritarse, bajo y entro a uno de los pasillos.

Que tan aburrido podía llegará a ser ese lugar, comenzaba a plantearse el irse de allí a sabrá el cielo donde

-oráculo- escuchó la molesta voz del cuidador de kougyoku, proveniente de su espalda, sonrió, quizás un simple cuidador lo sacaría de su aburrimiento, fingió no escucharlo- oráculo…- los pasos parecían tomar velocidad para alcanzarlo y arrastro las palabras al mencionarlo, le dio alcance ubicándose al lado derecho de judal- buen día- judal rio, su intento de sonar cortes era claramente forzado, ya que apretaba la mandíbula al hablarle, y ni le miraba

-que quieres- contesto desinteresadamente, observaba a su alrededor, ese pasillo fácilmente conducía al otro por donde iban hakuei y su hermanito

-la pregunta sobra- lo observo de reojo, ka koubun estaba observando asía los patios- es importante que nuestra princesa- remarco esas palabras- pueda disponer de su habitación de baño cuando desee- sospechaba que eso era lo que quería, y aunque lo había contemplado decidió que no le daría gusto.

-oh, pero si ella puede entrar cuando guste, que use a vinea y rompa el hielo- ka koubun se detuvo

-esa no es una opción, ese endemoniado hielo no es común

-bueno, - también se detuvo sosteniendo su varita y colocando la punta sobre su mejilla- entonces discúlpate- ka koubun, que entendió la indirecta, trago saliva, caminando de un lado a otro

-no tengo porque disculparme

-¿ah no? Bien, entonces quiero ver la cara de "la princesa" cuando sepa por qué su "cuarto de baño" termino congelado- sonreía muy satisfactoriamente

-tu…- apretaba los puños, admitía que le encantaba hacerlo enojar, una de las razones por la que se cuela en la habitación de kougyoku

-judal- ante de poder seguir con su conversación, apareció uno de los sacerdotes, ithnan

-oh, no te había visto desde hace mucho- contesto ignorando a ka koubun, al cual escuchaba refunfuñar a sus espaldas

\- como todos, cumplía con mi parte

\- ¿y me necesitas?

-sí, la emperatriz me envió por ti, dijo que te llevara a Qishan

-¿Qishan?

\- lo sabrás cuando lleguemos

\- ¿Cuándo salimos?

-mañana tem…- ithnan guardo silencio observando tras judal algo curioso, a lo que el reacciono girando para ver que observaba, y no era el único, ka koubun hacia lo mismo, estaban cerca de los jardines, y por ese pasillo regresaban hakuei y hakuryuu, empapados a pesar de que no llovió, y se les notaba molestos. Judal hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír

-bastardo- grito hakuryuu acercándosele, para su mala suerte no tenía ninguna lanza o espada- ¿fuiste tú cierto?

-hakuryuu cálmate- hakuei intentaba que soltara a judal, puesto que lo había sujetado por las ropas, y lo zarandeaba- no acuses sin pruebas

-si- le seguía la corriente judal- no acuses sin pruebas, ¿me viste acaso? - detecto cierto instinto asesino de parte del príncipe

-fue el- le dijo sin soltarlo a su hermana- fuiste tú admítelo- volvía a verlo, reconocía que fuera lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta, pensaba burlarse un poco más de ellos cuando recordó que había uno de esos sacerdotes cerca, ithnan por su parte lo observaba, tenía puesta esa tonta mascara así que no veía más que sus ojos, pero podía imaginárselo. No era como si les tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo, pero si debía mantenerlos al margen de sus jugarretas o lo tratarían como niño de nuevo, y odiaba eso.

-no fui yo- negó rotundamente apartándose del agarre de hakuryuu- a menos que me hayas visto

-es agua, y no ha llovido en semanas- señalo el cielo, pero sin dejar de verlo- ¿Quién más que un mago, y que maneje ese elemento podría ser?

-mmm kougyoku- menciono, no quería culparla, pero ella también manejaba ese elemento- y algunos otros magos del palacio- parecía estar haciendo una lista- además lo mío es más hielo, si hubiera sido yo habrían sido dagas- confeso descaradamente

-bueno- tomo la palabra hakuei- eso es cierto

\- ¿lo es? -preguntaba ithnan colocándose al lado de judal

-sí, bueno, es el elemento que más le gusta según tengo entendido

-bien…- sonó dudoso- lo esperamos- se dirigía a judal- en la torre norte al anochecer- se dio la vuelta alejándose por donde había llegado

-a mí no me engaña- alegaba hakuryuu siendo halado por su hermana- yo sé que fue el

-vamos mejor a cambiarnos, nos enfermaremos- los dos también se alejaron

-veo que se ha divertido- comento ka koubun- como sea volviendo a lo de la recamara de…- antes de poder terminar aquella frase judal ya se había ido, no se lo aguantaría más, se dirigía con dirección a la habitación de kougyoku, al llegar en efecto ella estaba allí, como había dicho con vinea intentando romper el hielo, solo para darse cuenta de que necesitaría de la magia extrema para eso, pero si la usaba destruiría su habitación

Había decidido deshacer el hielo, puesto que quería ahorrarse la catedra, y supuso que pronto todos lo sabrían. Se divirtió un rato observándola, incluso derritió un poco el hielo para que se resbalara, justo cuando tropezó decidió entrar. Ella se quitó el equipamiento algo frustrada, no se movió de donde estaba, lugar que quedaba al lado de su cama bajando un par de escalones, no se percató cuando entro judal

-tonto- murmuro, el que se había acercado con sigilo supuso que eso era por su persona, así que asustándola de nuevo la abrazo por la espalda

\- ¿a quién estas llamando tonto? - le susurró al oído

\- ¡judal! -grito lo más silenciosa que pudo, por el nuevo susto- ¿estas decidido a traumarme o qué?

-jaja, exagerada- se zafo de su agarre empujándolo

-me quieres explicar que paso aquí- señalaba el baño- lo he pensado desde que lo vi y no logro imaginar que pudo haber ocasionado esta escena

-sí, deberías preguntarle a tu cuidador

\- ¿ka koubun? - judal se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente- ¿Qué paso?

-princesa- justo antes de que contestara ka koubun hizo acto de presencia llamando a la puerta- ¿puedo pasar? - kougyoku iba a decir que sí, pero recordó que judal no debería estar ahí

-no- se pegó a la puerta para que este no entrara

\- ¿no? ¿está bien princesa?

-sí, pero…- intentaba pensar en una excusa- pero…- usualmente diría lo del baño pero esta estaba inaccesible- yo…- judal se ubicó a un costado de la puerta haciéndole señas de que se quedaría ahí, ella dudo que realmente lo hiciera, pero al no tener excusas abrió confiando en el

\- ¿princesa? -ella lo vio atemorizada, no sabía que excusa dar para la negativa- porque…

-el baño- interrumpió, recordando las palabras de judal- quiero mi baño- sus puertas se habrían asía el interior, y ella estaba apoyada sobre el lado donde judal estaba cruzado de brazos, muy entretenido escuchando, ka koubun paso colores, intento decir algo, pero parecía arrepentirse y volvía a callarse

-voy a buscar al oráculo- respondió al fin dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir

\- ¿koubun que paso aquí?

-fue su culpa- alego devolviéndose- yo solo intente mantenerlo al margen

\- ¿Por qué fue su culpa? ¿qué paso?

-bueno…- parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar

-kougyoku- llegaba a la habitación kouha- me dijeron que tu baño estaba congelado, ¿puedo ver?

\- ¿Quién dijo? -pregunto ka koubun- digo, sería tan amable príncipe, de decirme quien anda comentando ese asunto

-algunas de las sirvientas

-gracias- interrumpió saliendo como un rayo

-ka koubun- grito kougyoku viendo por donde se fue- ¿pero qué paso?

-vaya, era enserio- comentaba kouha quien se había asomado por la puerta

-Eh, si… sigo intentando saber por qué- quería estrellar la puerta contra la pared

-interesante, ¿cómo es que el hielo no se derrite?

-comienzo a creer que no es solo hielo- los dos se quedaron observando en silencio

\- ¿y quién fue?

-dicen que ju… digo, el oráculo

-eh, no fui solo yo- alego judal detrás de la puerta – kouha entro un poco más para poder asomarse tras la misma, al lado de una aterrorizada kougyoku, donde estaba judal aun cruzado de brazos y molesto- técnicamente fue…- estaba escogiendo la palabra adecuada, mientras que kouha comenzó a reír -venganza

\- entonces también es cierto que te la pasas en esta habitación- regreso a su ubicación original en el lindel de la puerta- es bueno saberlo, por si en algún momento se necesita

-esto…- kougyoku estaba muy sonrojada-po…po…

-¿po?- preguntaron kouha y Judal a la vez

-¡po…podrías no decirles a nuestros hermanos…!- se cubrió el rostro con sus mangas, cosas que hace mucho no hacia

-ni que estuvieran haciendo algo- comento, ella se puso más nerviosa

\- ¡por supuesto que no! - Judal salió detrás de la puerta- es solo que se puede malinterpretar y no quiero eso

-mm a mí me da igual la verdad- se dio la vuelta- no es como si me afectara- giro hacia ella de nuevo- pero si te tranquiliza bien, no diré nada- volvió a voltear

-gr…gracias… ¿pasa algo?

-no, creo… debo irme – les sonrió- suerte- regreso por el pasillo por donde había llegado, parecía muy tranquilo, aunque en cierto punto dejo de caminar y prácticamente comenzó a correr

-algo paso- comento Judal- kougyoku asintió, luego vieron salir por ese pasillo un par de sacerdotes a lo que kougyoku termino por cerrando con un fuerte azote la puerta, recordando que estaba mal el que hubiera un hombre en su habitación y ellos eran sacerdotes

-descarado- le dijo nerviosa- como se te ocurre parecerte así frente a uno de mis hermanos

\- cálmate quieres- se cubría los oídos para no escuchar el reclamo- actúas como si ya todos nos supieran que entro aquí

-pero cuando niños, ahora te han dicho que no debes

-y cuál es el problema- volvía a cruzar los brazos- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿no me quieres cerca o qué?

\- Judal ya no somos niños

-si ya se, todos lo mencionan

-incluso tu- se sonrojo recordándolo- dijiste que ya no era una niña

-mmm bueno si, admito que siempre te vi como cuando éramos niños

\- ¿y ahora?

\- no lo sé-kougyoku no sabía si hablaba enserio o no, pero supuso que no dirá más que eso

\- Judal…

-tus viajes, ¿con que fin son?

-eh, bueno, padre dice que, por formalismos, pero presiente que busca comprometerme para obtener algún tipo de beneficio, es decir es lo que ha pasado con todas mis hermanas

\- ¿te tienes que casar? - se sentó en un escalón que estaba para subir al resto de habitación, donde estaba la cama y los vestidores

\- no lo sé, por ser mujer probablemente, pero como también tengo a vinea… - le sonrió- gracias a ti quizás tenga oportunidad de elegir, es decir dudo que el emperador le dé a cualquiera un usuario de contenedor metálico

\- ¿gracias a mí?

-sí, tú y mi hermano kouen confiaron en que yo podría conquistar el calabozo de vinea

-no hice más que convencerte de entrar, tu sola con tu fuerza lo conquistaste, no me debes agradecer – kougyoku que se había sentado al lado de Judal en el escalón al lado de su cama, sonrió sonrojándose

\- ¿Por qué preguntas si me debo casar?

-porque si te casar te iras, ¿no?

-supongo…- hubo un silencio incomodo- ¿no… no quieres que me vaya? - el no contesto- claro- se levantó- si me voy no tendrás a quien molestar- había dado unos cuantos pasos y cuando regreso el ya no estaba ahí- ¿Judal?

-quiero ser egoísta- le volvió a susurrar al oído, se había levantado con ella y seguido sus pasos- y no quiero compartirte- para cuando giro rápidamente tampoco estaba, lo vio irse por donde acostumbraba, ella podía sentir que esa frase sonó demasiado seria, también sintió su corazón acelerarse.

 _Bueno un cap mas, recuerden comentar, perdón la ortografía y/o mala redacción_


	4. Chapter 4

Visita

Kougyoku no dejaba de observar la aun congelada habitación de baño, se preguntaba si en algún momento volvería a poder usar ese lugar, nuevamente se dirigía al baño del exterior, muy nerviosa, y temerosa, no quería que nadie la viese desnuda ni por accidente… suspiro recordando que el tonto de judal ya la había visto, se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de este, actuaba raro en ocasiones y casi al instante volvía a ser el de siempre. Dudosa y con dos sirvientas más, por si acaso, entro al baño, ellas se quedaron en la habitación tras las cortinas, mientras ella revisaba que judal no estuviera por ahí, puesto que era casi seguro que cuando preparaban en baño el aparecía de la nada. Esa vez pudo bañarse con tranquilidad, judal no apareció.

El aludido, por su parte, regresaba de Qishan, había sido un viaje particularmente aburrido, casi nunca se divertía, pero cuando viajaba con los sacerdotes, sea quien sea era más aburrido que de costumbre. Apenas puso un pie en el imperio desapareció de la vista de ese sujeto con mascara, se preguntaba como veían con eso en la cara, una vez intento disfrazarse como ellos, no paro de tropezarse, claro está no lo hizo en público. El traje en cuestión termino en una esquina de su habitación. Pensó en llegar allí pero no lo hizo, supuso que lo buscarían ahí e incluso en la habitación de kougyoku, así que se quedó vagando en el poblado cercano al palacio con una capa por si acaso, no era una capa en realidad, sino una sábana que saco de alguna de las casas por donde paso, la supo atar para disimular su procedencia.

Regreso bien entrada la noche, veía poca guardia, pero antes que pensar en llegar a su cuarto pensó en el de kougyoku, pero antes de llegar a ese fue hasta el de ka koubun, aún estaba despierto, estaba acomodando algo sobre la cama, parecía que viajaría pronto, lo que indicaba que ella se iría de nuevo, iba a hacerle una jugarreta como la de kougyoku pero sospecho que él no caería como ella, además estaba claramente despierto. Pero no se iría sin un poco de venganza, se apartó lo suficiente para quedar frente a la ventana, pero a más de tres metros, agito su varita provocando una gran ráfaga de viento, el cual entro intempestivamente al cuarto, antes de irse escucho como el gritaba, y vio salir volando algunas prendas, rio todo el camino a la habitación de la princesa, pero no entro inmediatamente.

Se quedó en la parte del techo, donde habían varias vigas en las cuales perfectamente podía apoyarse, también estaba la ventanilla redonda de más de un metro de diámetro, por donde entraba y salió casi siempre, espero, porque sospecho que ese inútil lo culparía por lo de su habitación y quizás lo buscaría allí , no estaba equivocado, ka koubun entro de prisa a la habitación, pero con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, judal se escondió de la vista, mientras observaba como el buscaba por todas partes con la mirada hasta que finalmente la levanto, espero unos minutos calculando cuando dejaría de observar, se volvió a asomar para verlo acercándose a la dormilona de kougyoku, seguramente para comprobar que no estaba allí con ella.

Le parecía interesante como ese sujeto podía llegar a ser tan precavido, solo tenía una falla, y es que judal era un magi, así que, siendo un humano común, aunque fuera contenedor familiar, no podía contra él, además él podía volar, después de un rato de búsqueda se puso frente a la puerta congelada mirando asía la puerta de entrada, seguramente con la intención de irse, aunque parecía aun dudoso de que judal no estuviera por ahí puesto que seguía revisando con la mirada. Judal aprovecho para hacer lo que había dicho y se le había pasado, descongelo la puerta saliendo de su escondite y lanzando el agua con todo y sirviente fuera de la habitación para cerrarla de golpe, despertando a kougyoku la cual estaba aterrada. Le hizo un guiño a la princesa que casi no lograba verlo y salió rápidamente de allí.

Se quedó fuera de la ventana lejos de la vista de todos escuchando como ka koubun entraba de nuevo, furioso preguntando a la asustadiza princesa por judal, ella desconcertada no contesto nada, esta vez rebusco por todas partes incluido aquella habitación que ya no estaba sellada por hielo, paso un buen rato antes de que se fuera de nuevo, judal aprovecho para dejarle un regalo en su habitación, y" accidentalmente" ocasionar una segunda ráfaga que termino por tirar las cosas por la ventana. Cuando regreso, kougyoku al igual que varias sirvientas estaba secando el piso. Después de otro rato espiando desde el techo y cuando por fin se fueron, y la princesa regreso a la cama, por fin bajo, ella se estiraba un poco bostezando, era muy tarde como para que aun siguiera despierta.

\- ¿no deberías estar durmiendo vieja bruja? - comento sentándose en la cama espantándola de nuevo

-judal- quería gritar, pero no pudo levantar mucho la voz, no quería llamar la atención- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué ka koubun te busca? - no pudo seguir con el interrogatorio ya que él se había puesto cómodo en la cama ignorándola por completo- ¡judal!

-ya duérmete- le dio la espalda, estaba sobre las sabanas, pero con toda la intención de no moverse

-bien- entendió que él no contestaría, pero no se rendiría- pero mañana me contestas- no se quitó lo que llevaba puesto por vergüenza, era la primera vez que sentía pena y se sentía algo extraña de tenerlo cerca, agradeció que le estuviera dando la espalda. Fingiendo que él no estaba allí, se metió debajo de las sabanas, intento conciliar el sueño rápidamente, por un instante lo estaba consiguiendo pero pronto se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, judal se había pegado a ella, aun sobre las sabanas, pero la estaba abrazando prácticamente- ¿ju…dal…?- no obtuvo respuesta a lo que pensó que este ya estaba dormido, intento volver a dormir pero no podía, sentía y escuchaba su respiración sobre su nuca-judal…- volvió a susurrar

-duérmete- contesto poniéndola más nerviosa

\- ¿e…estas despierto? - escucho un gruñido dando a entender que si- no…no.…-volvió a enmudecer cuando sintió como el movió sus manos, de mantenerlas quietas en su abdomen, una de ellas comenzó a subir asía su pecho -e…espera- coloco una de sus manos cubriendo su pecho- ¿q…que haces? – cerro los ojos mientras que sintió como él se movía, pero en vez de alejarse se acercó

-hueles bien- le susurró al oído, volviendo a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de su presa, porque así se sentía kougyoku, la cual estaba estática

-judal, Creo que es mejor que…- volvió a ser interrumpida, esta vez por un beso en su cuello, efecto que causo que se espantara y girara hacia él, algo que quizás debió pensar mejor, puesto que el sonrió, seguramente era lo que esperaba, besándola sin previo aviso, un poco diferente a la vez anterior, kougyoku no supo que hacer más que dejarse llevar hasta que él se apartó un poco

-judal…- su voz era algo suplicante, con mucha duda y miedo

\- ¿tienes miedo? – no supo que contestar, estaba nerviosa pero no podía decir si era miedo o no

\- ¿q…que haces?

\- no lo se

-e…entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- tampoco lo se

-eres un tonto- el sonrió volviendo a besarla. Después de un par de besos más judal por fin se quedó quieto al lado de kougyoku, la cual estaba también viéndolo- ¿n…no tienes frio? - no sabía de qué más hablar

-si me meto debajo de las sabanas- sonreía maliciosamente- te aseguro que no me detendré- ella pudo sentir como se sonrojaba, a lo que tomo su cabecera y se la lanzo

-tonto- susurro mientras que él se reía, volviendo a acomodarse y recuperando su cabecera se quedó quieta de nuevo observándolo, judal por su parte cerro los ojos, parecía dispuesto a dormir, así que decidió quedarse en silencio, pero, aunque había cerrado los ojos volvió a abrirlos, no se sacaba de la mente lo que había pasado, aún estaba sonrojada, podía sentirlo, se preguntaba en que estaba pensando él. Termino levantándose, y sacando unas sábanas extras para cubrirlo, puesto que estaba haciendo frio y si realmente se dormía ahí podría enfermar.

Regreso a su lugar, pero no se acostó, se quedó vigilándolo, seguramente para el todo eso era solo un juego, pero no podía permitirle seguir con ello, primero no quería perder a su quizás único amigo, y segundo, sabía bien que no podía esperar gran cosa de alguien que no se tomaba nada enserio; paso su manos sobre su cabeza quitando algunos mechones que cubrir su rostro, judal apenas si se movió, se dio cuenta de que enserio se había dormido, sonrió acomodándose a su lado-judal…- susurraba sabiendo que no tendría respuesta- judal…- reía tristemente, esa sería la última vez que le permitiría quedarse allí- me gustas- murmuro mucho más bajo que de costumbre y cerró los ojos, uniendo su frente con la del invasor, no era mentira, judal siempre le había gustado aunque en otro sentido, ahora no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones románticas y arruinar lo que ya había.

Al despertarse kougyoku tomo la almohada y la puso sobre el rostro de judal, pensó en ahogarlo y devolverle una de sus tantas bromas, pero ella no era como él, así que solo la dejo allí moviéndolo para que se despertara, podía escuchar como el palacio comenzaba a despertar, y ka koubun solía ir muy temprano a su habitación, como siempre no debía encontrarlo allí, judal, haciendo pereza se giró hacia el otro lado dejando caer la almohada al piso, entonces a kougyoku se le ocurrió una idea, coloco sus pies cerca de él y se apoyó contra una de las barandas de la cama, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas ocasionado que el cayera de golpe al suelo, lo escucho quejándose y comenzó a reír

-oye bruja, que diablos te pasa- alego sin moverse, ella se asomó para verlo sobre las sabanas y la almohada sobándose la espalda, también la cabeza, comenzó a reír más fuerte

-oh, ya veo porque es que lo haces, es divertido

\- ¿hacer qué? - un poco irritado se levanto

-molestarme- le saco la lengua- tal vez empiece yo a molestarte a ti

\- inténtalo- se había devuelto a la cama muy rápidamente sujetándola del rostro, más explícitamente levantando su mentón – a ver cuánto puedes resistir- sonrió, ella sonrojada lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, por poco y cae al suelo de nuevo, kougyoku volvió a reír

\- ¿intentas matarme? - se quejó sentándose al borde de la cama, ella solo siguió riendo, el sonrió, era la primera vez que la vea sonreír así, casi siempre se molestaba por sus bromas- kougyoku…- fue interrumpido por uno golpes leves en su puerta, ella reacciono con miedo lanzándose sobre y el y tapándole la boca

\- ¿podemos pasar princesa? - pensó que era ka koubun pero no, eran una de sus sirvientas, se preguntó dónde estaba el, pero le alegro que no fuera, judal balbuceaba algo inentendible para ella, no quitaba su mano de su boca

-eh- contesto sin levantarse, era una escena algo comprometedora, todas sus sabanas en el suelo y ella sobre el oráculo, no podía permitir que entraran-n…no, esto… ¿Dónde está ka koubun? - rogaba porque no estuviera con ellas

-no lo sabemos princesa, pero tenemos ordenes de…

-búsquenlo- ordeno, no solía hacerlo, pero no debía dejarlas pasar

-si majestad- hubo silencio, ignorando a judal se movió un poco asía adelante para intentar escuchar si se había ido, no pudo escuchar nada y tampoco se percató en que momento había liberado al invasor

-uff- suspiro suponiendo que si se habían ido

-no me quejo- murmuro judal- pero podrías levantarte – bajo la vista para darse cuenta de que tenía su pecho prácticamente en el rostro de judal, el cual observaba su cara sonrojada- y consté que no fui y…- fui interrumpido por el grito de kougyoku, uno que el ahogo rápidamente, dándole vuelta a la situación, ahora judal estaba sobre ella, cubriendo su boca- cálmate quieres, nos meterás en problemas- ella balbuceaba a lo que el reía, entonces lo mordió-oye- dejo de cubrir su boca para sujetar ambas manos- ¿y eso porque fue?

-eres un descarado, no tendríamos problemas si no estuvieras aquí-el rio- mejor vete, como escuchaste fueron a buscar a…

-no me importa – interrumpió acercándose a ella- si bloqueo esa puerta no podrán pasar

-j…judal…-estaba atónita no parecía ser una broma, recordó lo de las sabanas, aquello de que si no estuvieran no se detendría, parecía estarlo cumpliendo, cosa que la puso nerviosa-po…por favor…

-escucha…-intento escuchar, pero no pudo, su corazón estaba palpitando demasiado fuerte como para entenderle, solo lo veía mover los labios, no sabía que hacer – lo de anoche, ¿lo decías enserio? – no obtuvo respuesta ella parecía de piedra, bueno, una piedra asustada y temblorosa, el rio apartándose-bueno, supongo que no- se elevó unos centímetros -y arregla tu ropa, parece que te hubieran forzado – volvió a reír, ella se observó dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para estar completamente desnuda

-tonto- grito recogiendo una de las almohadas y lanzándosela- eres un tonto- él se fue riendo por la ventana que acostumbraba, ella se dio cuenta de que eso había estado demasiado cerca, definitivamente no podía volver a pasar. Con mucha pena debía impedir que judal siguiera entrando en su habitación, cuando ka koubun llego junto a las sirvientas principalmente le pidió que sellaran la ventana en la parte superior.

 _Bueno gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón la ortografía_


	5. Chapter 5

Me gustas

Entre una cosa y otra, judal termino fuera de kou por varios meses, el por qué, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero no estaba solo, varios sacerdotes iban con él, quien visitaría un sitio llamado Balbadd, a mitad del viaje los sacerdotes se dispersaron dejando a uno, a quien llamaban el contador, fueron recibidos en el palacio real, judal no hacía más que escaparse cuando podía, argumentando querer curiosear ese lugar, increíblemente parecían creerle. Le molestaba ese sitio, le molestaba estar lejos de kou, pero no entendía muy bien la razón, no fue el único viaje ya que regresaron a Qishan. Después por partevia, eras escalas muy raras, pero en ese sitio que no le resulto nada aburrido puesto que allí se encontraba una de las sedes de la compañía del rey tonto y si tenía suerte se lo encontraría.

Mientras el contador se reunía con el rey, judal volvió escapar para entrar la compañía de comercio de sindria, lo consiguió sin muchos problemas, al parecer tenían un pequeño alboroto ocasionado por el mismo rey tonto, alcanzo a escuchar algo de una celebración y borrachos y quien sabe que más, no les prestó atención, los empleados luchaban por calmar la conmoción, no distinguió a ninguna allí hasta adentrarse un poco más, donde como sospechaba estaba sinbad con su guaria de costumbre, quien parecía estarlo regañando. Una vez salieron el hizo acto de presencia.

Mientras sinbad murmuraba algo que no entendía, se fue acercando de la manera más descarada- el alcohol acabara contigo- afirmo sorprendiéndolo, quien reacciono no solo buscando de dónde provenía la voz, que estaba justo enfrente suyo, sino que también hizo una mueca, probablemente le dolía la cabeza- ¿Qué tal amaneciste rey tonto?

-judal- contesto colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos- no sé porque no me sorprende

-vamos, admite que te alegra verme- seguía sin abrir los ojos

-usualmente te sigo la corriente, pero ahora me duele mucho la cabeza, así que por favor vete

\- la fiesta debió ser muy animada- rio un poco, sinbad por fin abrió los ojos mirándolo muy seriamente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y cómo siempre haces para entrar?

-si quieres un consejo, cambia de guardias- se sentó sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de sinbad- es muy fácil evadirlos

\- ¿quieres pelea? - judal lo observo, no parecía tener consigo ninguno de sus contenedores

\- ¿y conque pelearas? No tienes tus contenedores

\- no seas tan suspicaz- se movió un poco colocando su espada sobre la mesa

-recién me despierto, no los tengo todos, pero no creas que no tengo ninguno- judal rio a carcajadas

-bien, entonces peleemos- se levantó de un salto

-lo siento- también se levantó- no estoy para seguir tus juegos ahora- se apartó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo a su derecha

-sinbad- judal comenzaba a molestarse- no intentes ignórame

\- ¿Qué quieres? - se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta, viéndole, una vez más con una mano sobre su cabeza – y no creo que sea solo pelear, viniste por algo mas ¿no?

\- pues no- aparto la vista- si vine solo a eso, me aburro en kou

\- no logro entender cómo es que eres su magi si o te gusta estar allá

\- ah no es asunto tuyo- ni el mismo se explicaba el porqué, si lo consideraba un poco, no tenía motivos para quedarse allí, más que el de aprender a dominar mejor su magia, y para su sorpresa esos sacerdotes parecían saber bastante, aunque no le enseñaban todo

-judal- sinbad se devolvió - ¿Por qué no dejas kou?

-dejarlo para que, que haría si me voy

\- ¿ese es el problema? ¿no tener a dónde ir?

-no dije eso

-es lo que das a entender- hubo un silencio algo molesto para judal- si ese es el problema, ¿Por qué no buscas un lugar al cual llamar tuyo?

-ja- rio- pensé que me invitarías a sindria

-ja- rio sinbad- puedes ir si quieres, pero ten presente que muchos no te quieren allá, les hiciste mucho daño, tendrás que reivindicarte primero si quieres quedarte

\- definitivamente eres tonto- judal volvía a su expresión aburrida – si kou es aburrido, sindria ha de ser peor, además ¿aun sigues buscando poder rey tonto? - sinbad no contesto- apuesto que te serviría tener un magi en tu pequeño país

-si me serviría- admitió con una gran sonrisa- porque ¿te interesa el puesto?

\- tal vez-no pudo con la expresión de sinbad, se soltó en carcajadas dándose la vuelta- pero no tuyo, no creo que nos lleguemos a entender como para ser tu magi, además- se puso serio- me rechazaste ¿recuerdas?

\- eran otros tiempos

\- no importa, tengo varios candidatos a rey, y tienen un muy buen nivel, es mas ¿Por qué no peleas contra ellos? Estoy seguro de que sería interesante

-quizás a futuro, nadie sabe lo que el destino nos tenga preparado

-seguro- se volvía a aburrir- ¿terminaste? - el parecía extrañado- vine aquí esperando que me entretuvieras, pero en su lugar no has hecho más que hablar, eres aburrido, ya estas viejo

-el tiempo corre para todos, incluido tú, ya no eres un niño, deberías madurar un poco no crees- judal hizo una mueca- bueno, supongo que eso también depende de que quieres con tu vida

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

-me refiero a si buscas amigos- judal rio- que no parece, entonces ¿amor tal vez? - tenía una expresión un tanto peculiar, no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmo-mm o quien sabe, lo que pase con tu vida es algo que te compete solo a ti- se devolvió a la puerta por donde se iba a ir- pero si es amor lo que buscas- se detuvo levemente- lo mejor que puedes hacer, siendo tú, es atesorar a aquella que demuestre interés por ti- sonrió

\- ¿eres idiota? - judal se molesto

-vamos es cierto, con tu carácter y actitud, quien te quiera será alguien de admirar

-tu…- sinbad reía, se fue sin darle tiempo de refutar, planeo seguirlo y atacarlo, pero lo considero mejor y ya que lo había dejado solo en su despacho aria lo que mejor sabe hacer, caos, así quien terminaría con un gran sermón seria el rey tonto

Al regresar con el contador, se dio cuenta que sinbad no era el único al que estaban regañando, puesto que mientras regresaban a kou, ese sujeto no le dio tiempo de refutar nada, el regaño en cuestión era por siempre escapársele, agradeció como nunca cuando por fin regresaron, puesto que al llegar cerca del palacio salió volando sin avisar, estaba anocheciendo, por lo que fue a la habitación de kougyoku. Para su sorpresa, la ventana por la que siempre entraba estaba sellada, no solo cerrada sino sellada, habían colocado algo grueso del otro lado de forma que no pudiera pasar así rompiera los cristales. Reviso las otras ventanas y estas seguían normales, pero a diferencia de la de arriba no tenían por donde entrar, la otra al lado de estas por donde estaba el balcón estaba cerrada e incluso había un letrero "judal duerme en tu cama".

Entendió de inmediato que había pasado, tal vez bromeo demasiado con kougyoku y al final termino cansándose como todos, pensó en ignorarlo y entrar por la fuerza, pero a la vez sintió como si algo se revolviera dentro de él, no podía creer que quien siempre lo había recibido ahora lo rechazara y menos después de lo que le había escuchado decir, aunque no sabía si era sueño o real puesto que estaba adormilado, aunque él no alguien de soñar esas cursilerías, por lo que supuso que era real, pero al preguntar no obtuvo respuesta y ahora una puerta cerrada, probablemente esa sea la respuesta, ese "me gustas" no era real. Se fue hasta la parte superior y se quedó sobre el techo del palacio, observo como anocheció completamente.

Inesperadamente comenzó a recordar todos de su niñez, era curioso como lo que más recordaba era cuando conoció a kougyoku y el cómo comenzaron su sin fin de bromas para ella, era divertido molestarla; observo una vez más asía la habitación a la que ya no podía acceder, bueno podía, pero a la fuerza y así ya no quería entrar y es que en verdad quería entrar, asía frio afuera y la habitación de kougyoku era cálida y olía bien, de hecho, resultaba que olía como ella, su habitación en cambio era fría y oscura, de niño nunca le gusto quedarse allí, estaba muy apartada de todos, incluso si gritaba estaba seguro que nadie iría a revisar le algo le ocurría, nadie excepto aquellos sacerdotes.

Comenzó a lloviznar, el frio se debía a que pronto llovería, pensó en que debía entrar, pero no quiso ir a su cuarto, tampoco podía ir a donde si quería entrar, así que bajo al partió principal, donde había un árbol de durazno y se quedó allí mientras comenzaba a llover, el árbol no lo cubría de la lluvia además estaba en el suelo, por lo que poco a poco termino completamente empapado, el frio era mucho más grande, pero sabía que en su habitación sería peor, se podía decir que odiaba ese lugar- un lugar…- se dijo mientras observaba como el agua caía a través de las hojas, se había recostado contra el tronco del árbol, sentándose en el húmedo césped- al cual llamar mío…- era curioso cómo no se le ocurría ningún sitio, nada en ese palacio le gustaba o animaba tanto como para sentirse cómodo, nada excepto aquella habitación a la cual ya no debía entrar, estaba seguro de que ese era mensaje, más que el lugar, era probablemente porque la dueña de aquella habitación no lo rechazaba como los demás, a pesar de ser el mismo con todos, bueno, el mismo bromista y debía admitir que sus "juegos" eran demasiado

-judal- escucho una molesta voz que provenía de alguna parte, ni siquiera se percató en que instante había cerrado los ojos- ¡judal! – lo zarandeaban, era curioso sabía que debía contestar y abrir los ojos, pero no lo hacía, seguía divagando-¡judal!- la voz en cuestión le resultaba familiar, era una mujer, aunque podía visualizar su rostro no lograba recordar su nombre-judal…- kougyoku dejo de moverlo, algo no andaba bien, aunque hacia frio y llovía, su piel estaba caliente, casi hirviendo

-princesa- ka koubun y otras sirvientas que pasaban por allí la rodeaban- no debería estar bajo la lluvia, podría enfermarse y…

-eso es- se levantó hacia el- llama a la guardia lleven a judal a mi cuarto

\- ¿su…su cuarto? Princesa eso no es…

-solo háganlo- casi grito, para volver a su anterior posición de rodillas al lado de un inconsciente judal

En cuestión de minutos todo el palacio sabia de la actual condición y ubicación del oráculo, no era una sorpresa donde se encontraba, lo sorprendente era la manera en que la princesa se había apropiado de su cuidado, no estaban solos claro está, constantemente entraban y salían sirvientes, ka koubun no se movía de aquella habitación e incluso kouha y koumei que recién llegaba. Fueron a ver, la situación parecía seria

-enfermo- gyokuen discutía con el contador- ¿Cómo es posible?

-bueno, aunque sea un magi, sigue siendo humano, no todos tienen tu resistencia- ese comentario se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la emperatriz

\- ¿es grave?

-no lo sabemos, quien lo encontró no nos permite acercarnos mucho, está determinada a encargarse ella sola

\- ¿Quién fue? -En otra parte del castillo kouen que también recién llegaba hablaba con sus hermanos menores

\- ¿Por qué enfermo? - preguntaba

-bueno- respondía kouha- cuando lo encontraron estaba bajo la lluvia, pero los que lo han revisado dicen que probablemente haya sido en los sitios que estuvo, los cambios de clima o incluso algo que haya comido

-no sabemos con exactitud, pero kougyoku está encargada de su cuidado

\- ¿kougyoku?

-príncipes- un guardia irrumpía en la sala donde estaban hablando- el emperador ordena que vayan verle- los tres siguieron al guardia sin preguntar, ya está muy tarde en la noche, así que debía ser algo importante

 _Se puso seria la cosa XD, espero no les haya aburrido el cap, agradezco los comentarios probablemente falte uno o dos caps para terminar el fic, lamento la ortografía_


	6. Chapter 6

Piensa

Todo estaba muy silencioso, era extraño, judal dio varias vueltas antes de abrir por completo los ojos… el aroma era agradable, se encogió entre las sabanas, eran suaves muy diferentes a las suyas, razón que lo ayudo a despertar más rápido, se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza incluso, sentía mucho calor, a pesar de que el día se veía normal. Estaba solo, habían unos cuantos inciensos encendidos, reconoció la habitación de inmediato, era la de kougyoku, todas las ventanas incluida la del techo estaban abiertas, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Intento ponerse en pie, pero termino cayendo al suelo, no tenía muchas fuerzas, como pudo regreso a la cama, ah, recordaba esa sensación, no era nueva, estaba enfermo, solía descuidar bastante su salud y casi siempre enfermaba igual, aunque se preguntaba cómo había terminado en aquel cuarto, porque estaba solo y donde estaban todos, comenzaba a molestarse por el silencio, pero no podía moverse… -que clase de gente deja solo a un enfermo- mascullo observando el techo, comenzaba a darle vueltas así que cerró los ojos-kougyoku…- murmuro colocando el brazo sobre su rostro, probablemente ella era la causante de que estuviera allí.

Odiaba sentirse débil e indefenso y más que fuera la bruja quien lo rescatara, aunque odiaba mas el hecho de haberse descuidado tanto, ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto?. Mientras tanto todos los príncipes estaban reunidos con los emperadores, porque si, la emperatriz gyokuen estaba allí, nadie dijo nada, el emperador solía decidir sin consultar a nadie y menos su "esposa", como sea ella estuvo presente pero no dijo nada.

La reunión no era diferente a las de siempre, el usual consejo de guerra, razón por la cual estaban allí los contenedores de rey, lo único que parecía diferente era la presencia de la emperatriz, incluso varios sacerdotes, no es como si nunca estuvieran, pero parecía diferente de lo usual

-entonces- preguntaba kouen- ¿volveremos a marchar?

-así es, tú y koumei irán juntos- contestaba el emperador, gyokuen por su parte solo los observaba- kouha se les unirá mas adelante

\- ¿yo también? - nadie contesto a lo que el sonrió y echo la silla para atrás cruzándose de brazos -okay, okay

-kougyoku- la aludida se espantó un poco no solían mencionarla mucho

-s…si señor

\- tu, iras a balbadd

-¿señor?- no pudo ocultar su cara de desconcierto , no era la única puesto que no solían enviarla a ninguna parte, pero los demás disimularon muy bien

-balbadd- tomaba la palabra kouen- ¿será invadido pronto?

\- en realidad- tomaba la palabra uno de los sacerdotes, era bastante conocido puesto que la mayoría lo había visto en sus viajes, le decían el contador- y con su permiso- se dirigía al emperador el cual asintió, luego prosiguió – balbadd al igual que muchos otros países ya están prácticamente bajo el dominio del imperio

-¿entonces …?

\- kougyoku ira a balbadd en particular, porque- hablaba de nuevo el emperador- se llegó a un último acuerdo con el rey, y este es que una de mis hijas sea su esposa

-puedo…- pregunta kougyoku pero sin levantar la mirada, la cual mantenía fija sobre sus manos- preguntar…

\- ¿Qué cosa? - al ver que todos se fijaban en ella se arrepintió, pero ya no podía solo quedarse callada o salir corriendo

-esto… ¿v…voy solo para ser su esposa? - estaba muy nerviosa, pero intento disimular, todos parecían extrañados menos el emperador que sonrió

-chica lista – comento- porque supuesto que no – ella no supo si alegrarse o extrañarse- es obvio que si quisiera enviaría al ejército y tomaríamos balbadd con facilidad, el asunto tras esta boda es hacerles creer que aún mantienen el control sobre su país, mientras que los invadiremos poco a poco, es obvio que en el instante en el que te cases con su rey serás tú quien mande, después de todo tenemos todos los derechos sobre su suelo y mar gracias al contador y su buen trabajo

-¿entonces porque la boda?- hablaba kouha- es decir, kougyoku tiene un djinn, en caso de una guerra mayor digamos contra reim o sindria, necesitaríamos su fuerza

-si lo pensé bastante, pero es la única hija que me queda por casar, la única que aún no tiene compromiso; de todas maneras, no es como si aunque se casara nuestra octava princesa se pusiera en contra de kou, ¿o sí?

-p…para nada…- contesto sonrojada

-¿porque hacerles crees eso?- preguntaba kouen

-es sencillo, entre menos crueles y villanos nos veamos menos entrometidos tendremos

-entiendo- se levantó- marcharemos entonces

-estaré en contacto con ustedes- kouen y koumei salieron de la habitación, el emperador también se levante, a lo que kougyoku tomo como que podía salir también, y con una reverencia se fue, quería saber cómo estaba judal pero su paso fue cortado por la emperatriz

\- tengo entendido- comenzó a hablar mientras kougyoku se preguntaba de donde había salido y como llego tan rápido- que nuestro queridísimo sacerdote- remarco esas palabras- u oráculo, está en tus aposentos

-eh...si -le daba desconfianza esa mujer- lo encontré muy mal y…

\- ¿no era más apto llamar los dos demás sacerdotes? - interrumpió

-en realidad yo...

\- ellos son quienes se encargan de su cuidado – volvía a interrumpir, kougyoku detecto cierta molestia en sus palabras

-él es mi amigo- afirmo espantando los nervios- si está en problemas le cuidare- sin esperar respuesta paso al lado de esta con la cabeza en alto, por alguna razón parecía que la emperatriz quería intimidarla o algo parecido. Aunque al desparecer de su vista sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, debía ser cuidadosa, ella seguía siendo la esposa de su padre

\- ¿segura que solo amigo? - murmuro gyokuen viéndola marcharse, termino sonriendo cuando una de las sacerdotisas llego- será mejor vigilarlos

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-mi esposo, ese es el problema, que no es tonto

\- tanto nosotros como el magi servimos sin quejas al imperio, no veo porque el emperador sería un…

-es ambicioso, busca poder y tener a un magi en sus filas es aumentar ese poder

-pero el magi ya está en sus filas…

-judal está con nosotros, - sonrió observándose- bueno con al-thamen, si se van ¿Qué crees que pasara?, él lo sabe y seguro ideara alguna manera de no perder ese poder, después de todo la magia no debe ser tomada a la ligera y menos un magi

-de todas maneras, la princesa se ira para casarse

-nunca se sabe que pueda pasar, mientras no esté casada puede ser una amenaza, después de todo judal se apegó demasiado a ella

Judal volvía a moverse, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, solo que esta vez le dolía la cabeza, lo despertó unos ruidos provenientes de fuera de la habitación, observo con fastidio la puerta. El ruido aumentaba, tomo una de las almohadas y la aventó asía la puerta

-¡con un demonio, cállense ya!- grito lo más que pudo, pero sintió que no había sido mucho, volvió a fijarse en la puerta y los ruidos, eran charlas, parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo con otra persona, cerró los ojos prestando atención a las voces, le dolía tanto la cabeza que no distinguió ninguna, volvió a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que la puerta se abría, dejando escuchar mejor las voces, rio un poco al notar quienes eran

-no mas ka koubun- regañaba kougyoku- usa tu contenedor familiar con judal

-pero princesa, solo debe ser usado en una emergencia…

-¿y esto no te parece una?

-no es algo que los demás médicos no puedan solucionar, además que, hacia allí bajo la lluvia, para mí que él se lo busco…

-no discutas más y hazlo

-pero…

-sin peros- judal cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormido y planeando una nueva broma para ese inútil cuidador, kougyoku entro tropezándose con la almohada y cayendo al suelo, judal que tenía un ojo semi abierto no puedo evitar reír

-princesa- ka koubun entro tras ella ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – vio a la cama encontrando a un judal riendo silenciosamente

-judal- kougyoku ya de pie corrió hacia él, no parecía molesta, a diferencia de ka koubun - ¿te sientes mejor? - el aludido por su parte comenzó a reír con algo más de fuerza, pero sin exagerar como solía hacerlo siempre, su dolor de cabeza lo frenaba

-parece que está mejor- concluyo ka koubun- será mejor llevarlo a su habitación- judal sonriendo le aventó otra almohada, que el esquivo rápidamente- pero que…

-no te metas- amenazo con una tercera almohada, ka koubun por su parte, había recogido aquella con la que había tropezado la princesa, y se le vio la intención de hacer lo mismo que judal, a lo que este sonrió levantándose un poco, así que kougyoku se interpuso entre ambos

-se quieren comportar- regaño cruzándose de brazos- judal estas enfermo y ka koubun, viniste a ayudarlo

-pero…- contestaron a la vez

-sin peros- se acercó a judal- ahora enserio ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- contesto con tono de molesto, kougyoku sospecho que seguro era por lo de haber hecho cerrar las ventanas superiores

-te vi bajo la lluvia, te vías enfermo y no pensé en otro lugar mejor para llevarte

\- hubieras llamado a los sacerdotes- murmuro recostándose de nuevo- son quienes se encargan de mi- cerro los ojos, kougyoku por su parte recordó justo lo que le había dicho la emperatriz

-¿te molesta que te haya ayudado?

-y a ti- abrió los ojos viéndola- ¿te molesta tanto que entre aquí? – así confirmo que al parecer si estaba molesto

-yo…

-no debe entrar- contesto ka koubun- a los aposentos de una joven que esta pronta a casarse

-sí, si- judal lo ignoro – dices siempre lo mismo

-porque es verdad- grito un poco – siendo hombre deberías saberlo muy bien- judal solo lo observaba, kougyoku por su parte sentía que se perdía en la conversación- no hay que jugar con fuego

\- ¿y que si quiero jugar? – contestaba sonriendo descaradamente

-tu… ¿entiendes que como princesa- olvido los decoros- ella debe mantenerse intacta, cierto? ¿entiendes que debe llegar pura al matrimonio? – kougyoku sentía que se sonrojaba, comenzaba a entender, quizás, de que hablaban

-sí, si- contestaba perezosamente – ahórrate el sermón de siempre

-tu…- ka koubun apretaba los puños- ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿acaso planeas algo con ella? - ante esa pregunta kougyoku se cubrió el rostro sin apartar la vista de judal que se veía serio- escucha muy bien "oráculo" a menos que planees casarte con ella, enserio, deja de visitar su habitación, se puede tomar a mal, inclusive hay rumores ya, además… - kougyoku temió lo que fuera a decir- ella se ira a balbadd a casarse, así que es mejor, evitar este tipo de comportamiento

\- ¿ah? -refunfuño frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste- se fue a recoger la otra almohada que había lanzado- partiremos pronto – kougyoku siento que apretaban su corazón, se sintió mal, pero no era mentira, en verdad iría a casarse con un perfecto extraño

\- ¿es enserio? - judal le preguntaba a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-esto… si, lo es- judal se levantó de la cama y tentando las paredes, puesto que seguía débil, comenzó a caminar a la salida de ese cuarto- ¿judal?

\- eres una enamoradiza sin remedio- decía sin verlos- seguro que te enamoraras en balbadd con facilidad, que te vaya bien

-espera, aun estas mal y…

-estaré bien- alego saliendo de allí

-parece que por fin entendió- afirmo ka koubun colocando sobre la cama las almohadas, ella sonrió tenuemente, esperaba algún tipo de reacción de parte de judal, había sido su único amigo todo ese tiempo, su apoyo, incluso su enemigo en ocasiones, pero recientemente… quizás, su amor, no lo sabía, solo se sentía muy deprimida

-sí, eso parece

judal como pudo regreso a su habitación, donde se encontró con varios sacerdotes que le ayudaron, puesto que estaba perlado en sudor, respiraba agitadamente y su piel ardía, estaba mucho más enfermo que antes, le regañaron por haberse expuesto al clima exterior, puesto que su condición probablemente empeoraría, él no decía nada, no tenía ánimos y estaba molesto, sabía que kougyoku tarde o temprano se casaría, pero, no esperaba esa noticia, es más, esperaba que se quedara en kou con él, si ella se iba se aburriría demasiado, aunque… no era lo único, no quería imaginarla casada con alguien, le molestaba inmensamente imaginar que alguien más la tocara o besara

mientras se sumía en un largo y profundo sueño inducido por aquellos sacerdotes, no dejaba de pensar en kougyoku, y principalmente se preguntaba porque le molestaba tanto esa idea, si le gustaba, eso lo sabía, no era tonto, pero quizás era mucho más que solo eso. Como sea, duro casi una semana entera enfermo, era más que un simple resfriado y era su culpa, la catedra que no le habían dado meses antes se la dieron toda junta mientras se recuperaba, cuando por fin logro salir, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la bruja de kougyoku, pero no logro encontrarla, supo que se había ido a balbadd unos días antes, así recordó lo que ka koubun había dicho

-oye contador- gritaba por los pasillos donde solía verlo- ¡contador! ¡diablos, contador!

-no está- gritaba kouha tapándose los oído- curiosamente todos parecen haberse ido

\- ¿y tú qué?

-yo también voy de salida, pero mientras tanto ¿quieres dejar de gritar? – judal no le contesto, se fue volando, es más sabia donde probablemente estarían así que con la excusa de seguir al contador también fue a balbadd

 _Gracias por leer, perdón la ortografía y no olviden comentar_


	7. Chapter 7

FIN

De nuevo estaba inconsciente, escuchaba hablar, pero no entendía muy bien, intento recordar que había pasado, pero le dolía hasta eso, se quejó sin poder evitarlo

-eres el colmo- escucho que lo regañaban – como se te ocurre…- abrió como pudo los ojos para ver el rostro furioso, sonrojado y llorón de kougyoku- ¿en qué pensabas?

-se puede saber que…- pregunto con el tono más elevado que pudo, pero su voz fue muy tenue

-no te hagas el tonto ahora, ¿Por qué viniste a pelear a balbadd?

\- ¿balbadd? – intento ignorar los lloriqueos de la princesa y recordar, si había ido a balbadd pero…- ouh… oye…- kougyoku la había dado un golpecito en la frente por ignorarla

-más que el hecho de que te pusieras a pelear, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¡estabas gravemente herido! – y entonces recordó, al llegar a baldadd y confirmar que ella si se casaría salió del palacio para despejarse, necesitaba entretenerse con lo que sea o rompería algo. Para su buena o quizás mala suerte, se encontró con el rey tonto, dos de sus generales y un nuevo magi que extrañamente poseía un djinn, no sabía que ellos pudieran obtener uno, como sea ese djinn era el culpable de sus heridas.

Observo a su alrededor para ver donde estaban, reconoció las decoraciones de kou ¿habían regresado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Qué paso con el compromiso de kougyoku?, al pensar en lo último volvió a observarla, ella hacia pucheros nuevamente por sentirse ignorada- ¿Qué paso? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Como que paso?, estas vivo de milagro, llegaste a balbadd a buscar pelea si no intervengo te hubieran asesinado

-mmm

-¿mm? ¿es todo lo que dirás?

-siendo honesto no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso

-pues claro que no- lo sujeto de los hombros zarandeándolo- si casi te matan, llevas mucho tiempo inconsciente, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

-ya, ya- se liberó, aun le dolían las costillas y de paso la cabeza- pero aquí sigo, no hagas tanto escandalo

-eres el colmo del cinismo

-bueno ya, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te agradezca?, bien, gracias- aunque no lo decía con ironía, ni tampoco con sinceridad, sonó extraño, como por decirlo

-pues si deberías, pero sé que no eres de agradecer- se levantó seria- me preocupe mucho, no seas tan imprudente o por lo menos no cerca de mí, si algo te ocurre quiero ser la última en enterarme

\- bien. Lo tendré en cuanta- estaba molesto, observo que estaban solos, lo cual era curioso ka koubun nunca los dejaría solos, además no era su habitación, observo hacia un costado había unos cuantos vendajes con sangre, el agua también era roja, mientras ella observaba hacia afuera en tono de ofendida, él se tocó el pecho para notar que tenía vendajes puestos, tal vez recién cambiados- ka koubun- volvió a hablar pero sin observarlo – te ha estado curando

-no le agradeceré

-ya lo sé- volvió a verlo sentándose al borde de la cama- no serias tu si lo hicieras

-¿estamos en kou?

-sí, regresamos para curarte y por lo ocurrido en balbadd

-creo que no se en que acabaron las cosas, ¿y… cuando es tu boda? - era lo que más curiosidad le daba, y el motivo por el que la había seguido a ese lugar, también lo primero que quiso preguntar al verla de regreso en kou, ella lo observo ante la pregunta

-n…no…

-¿no?

\- ¿para qué quieres saber? -cambio de actitud y de pregunta

\- curiosidad, hasta donde supe- permanecía sentado pero encorvado, le comenzó a doler la espalda razón por la cual se recostó- te casarías con el rey de balbadd y esas cosas- ella guardo silencio- habla- sonrío lo más que pudo- quiero saber si estaré invitado o no

-Por supuesto que no- contesto levantándose

-vamos, no causare problemas- esa respuesta no decía mucho, necesitaba algo más claro por lo que decidió presionar – además deberé buscar un atuendo adecuado y….

-no habrá boda- interrumpió- kouen termino yendo con el ejército a conquistar balbadd, a la final será tomado por la fuerza, ahora deja de ser niño y concéntrate en recuperarte- se veía molesta

\- ¿Por qué estoy tan herido? recuerdo haber peleado con un djinn negro ¿o fue sueño?

-no lo fue, realmente lo hiciste, antes de que nos avisaran que kouen llegaría, el contador desapareció y tu pudiste levantar, aunque aún estabas herido no te importo, cuando termino la pelea ya habías casi agotado el magoi sumado a tus heridas, pues aquí estamos – se dirigía a la puerta – ahora descansa

-mmm ¿Por qué no recuerdo bien… ¿Cuánto dormí?

\- desde que regresamos, como una semana, tus heridas sanan lento, muy lento… estaba muy preocupada

\- pero ya paso- intentaba sonar normal, no le dolía nada más que la cabeza

\- ¿entiendes que pudiste haber muerto?

\- pero estoy aquí…

\- pero pudo haber sido grave

-pero estoy aquí- kougyoku ante su poco interés, tomo a vinea con toda la intención de pelearle, pero se frenó al verlo quejándose levemente al moverse acomodándose asía la pared, también murmuro algo que ella no entendió

-judal…

-no sigas con tus regaños- refunfuño tapándose la cabeza con una de las almohadas, entonces ella se devolvió y coloco las manos sobre esa almohada, presionado un poco, judal se sacudió sacando la cabeza de debajo- ¿Qué tienes?

-es peligroso que hagas eso

\- ¿enloqueciste?

-no, simplemente actuó impulsivamente como tú- se cruzó de brazos, judal noto que no estaba vestida como de costumbre, es más parecía lista para dormir

\- ¿te parece que esa es manera de tratar a un enfermo? - ella se sonrojo actuando como de costumbre, nerviosa

-bu…bueno… no, pero… es tu culpa- intentaba argumentar, mientras se cubrió el rostro con las mangas, pero judal, ignorando su dolor y el nerviosismo de la princesa la tomo de ambas manos tumbándola sobre la cama- ¿j…judal? – él estaba sobre ella a unos treinta centímetros de su rostro-n…no…

-no que…- parecía seguir refunfuñando, aunque se veía algo serio - ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿p…porque preguntas? - observo a su alrededor, habían antorchas y velas encendidas, las antorchas en los pasillos

-bueno…

-es un poco obvio- contesto liberando sus manos, puesto que aun la tenía sujetada – se ve oscuro y hay luz de velas

-sí, bueno- se intentó sentar, pero no pudo, notando que judal estaba sentado sobre ella- a…acaba de anochecer- volvió a intentar levantarse esta vez llamando su atención

\- ¿y tú cuidador? - sospechaba que pasaría si respondía a esa pregunta

-n…no demora… te dije que te estaba cuidando- mientras hablaba se sonrojaba cada vez más, aunque su respuesta había sido una mentira, en realidad ka koubun no estaba en kou, había sido enviado por la emperatriz a buscar medicina para sus heridas, era extraño que no sanara normalmente-así que…- intento levantarse una vez más-por favor…- le susurro al tener que regresar a su posición inicial, judal seguía sin moverse

-intentaste ahogarme, debes ser castigada- ella se puso más nerviosa

-es tu culpa – alego intentando zafarse de su agarre- ¿Por qué eres… eres… tu? -el rio

-si eso es un insulto tendrás que practicar más, por ahora- se inclinó hacia ella- ¿tu cuidador no está cierto?

-t…te dije… que…- él le indico que guardara silencio colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios

-koubun nunca nos dejaría solos ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello- murmuro prácticamente acostándose sobre ella- siempre está detrás de ti

-Yo…-observo hacia la puerta la cual aún estaba abierta-la…puerta…

-intenta- murmuro besando su cuello- mentir mejor

-e…espera…- grito empujándolo con fuerza, judal la había soltado, gran error ya que lo golpeo justo donde estaba herido. No pudo seguir con su juego ya que inevitablemente termino quejándose de dolor a un lado de la cama, con la mano en el pecho-ju… ¿judal? - ahora estaba preocupada de nuevo, ya que continuaba quejándose, Lo cual era raro en el-lo…lo siento…- dijo levantándose y corriendo al lado donde estaba el, le había dado la espalda y no veía su rostro- ah, porque tienes que ser así – le alego con nerviosismo no sabía que hacer-¿e…estas bien?- seguía sin obtener respuesta, el hundía la cabeza en la almohada

-parece ser- entraba la habitación la emperatriz seguida de varios sacerdotes- que sus heridas no han sanado nada- kougyoku se levanto haciendo una leve reverencia- bueno, por lo menos recupero la conciencia, retírate – le hablo, quiso quejarse, pero no podía hacer mucho, además aquellos sacerdotes podían ayudarle a reponerse

-permiso- comento saliendo tristemente, aunque… al estar en su habitación se sonrojo y puso nuevamente nerviosa, se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no frenaba a judal, probablemente la emperatriz los había encontrado en una escena muy comprometedora-ah judal….- grito tirándose a la cama y dar varios vueltas, seguía preguntándose que había en la cabeza de aquel magi, aunque también se sintió mal por haberle causado dolor… decidió prepararle algo a modo de disculpa, probablemente algo con melocotones

De durmió después de un rato observando la ventana en la parte superior por donde judal desde que aprendió a volar se colaba siempre, recordando la primera vez que lo vio, sonrió, la ventana volvía a estar abierta, aunque quería dejar su relación con judal, simplemente no podía, el alegraba sus días con sus tonterías, además le gustaba mucho verlo, sabía que no podía tener nada con él, pero igual nadie le impedía soñar

-tu…- escucho medio dormida antes de sentirse abrazada por alguien, lo que la espanto obligándola a abrir los ojos por completamente- te vas a arrepentir- reconoció la voz, era el, era judal, en su habitación, en su cama abrazándola con mucha fuerza por encima de las sabanas

\- ¿ju…judal?- él sonrió al ver su cara de susto

\- ¿esperabas a alguien más? - rio

-tonto, ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación? - intentaba de nuevo moverse- ¿no estas herido?

-sí, pero no pienso dejarte escapar después de lo que me hiciste

-yo me disculpe- argumento, se preguntaba qué hora era- además, nadie te mando a…-el solo recordar la ponía nerviosa- a… a…

\- ¿ah qué? - el la libero y se colocó de pie sobre la cama, ella se sentó

-t…tu sabes que…- se cruzó de brazos-judal por favor- bajo la mirada- deja de jugar así conmigo

-¿um? ¿Por qué? – se sentó quedando frente a ella

-porque no es un juego- no lo veía

-no, tampoco lo es para mí -se sorprendió y lo vio por primera vez desde que aquella conversación "seria" comenzó, él también estaba serio

-¿q…que quieres decir?

-en realidad no lo sé- se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Cómo no lo sabes? Y así dices que no es juego….

-no lo es- volvía a fijarse en ella- en realidad me divierte molestarte, eso si es un juego, pero lo demás no

-¿l…lo demás?

-si…- no apartaba la mirada de ella, lo que la ponía un poco incomoda- en realidad, creo que me gustas – se sonrojo, pero estaba petrificada, no esperaba esa ¿confesión?, ¿era eso? ¿s…su primera confesión?, mientras comenzaba a hacerse mil preguntas, judal que había permanecido serio comenzaba a inquietarse, es más, aunque estaba oscuro, podría jurar que se sonrojo- ¡quieres decir algo con un demonio!- grito abalanzándose sobre ella, derribándola y quedando sobre ella

\- ¿q…que quieres que diga? - tenía la mente en blanco

-yo que sé, tu eres la cursi- se acomodó a su lado observando el techo-pero, por lo menos responde si yo te gusto- otra cosa que no se esperaba, tener que responder a eso…

-Eh…

-si no te gusto- ella lo observo, no apartaba la mirada del techo- dilo claramente

-yo…- aunque estaba más que nerviosa, tenía muy claro su respuesta- en realidad…- cubría so rostro con sus mangas ya que no podía con las sabanas, estaban debajo de judal-yo…

-sabes que- se levantó- no tienes que responder, ya entendí, mejor me voy- se disponía a marcharse cuando ella lo abrazo, causando un nuevo quejido

-bruja eso duele ¿me odias o qué?

-no- casi grito, agradecía que todos durmieran, o eso esperaba- e…en verdad… m…me gustas también- sentía que su cara ardía, el no dijo nada y agradecía que no dijera, es más agradecía que estuviera dándole la espalda- me gustas- repitió tenuemente

-entonces- hablo por fin, pero antes de cualquier negativa de nuevo estaba sobre ella, sujetándola de ambas manos y sonriendo sínicamente, kougyoku pensó que todo había sido una broma

\- ¿judal? - estaba entre nerviosa y molesta, se sentía tonta por haber revelado sus sentimientos - ¿no era verdad, cierto?

-hablo enserio-seguía sonriendo- en todo lo que he dicho- ella no sabía que pensar-incluyendo…- se puso intimidándola un poco con su mirada, la cual no apartaba-lo de castigarte - había olvidado eso- ¿no creerás que lo olvide?

-n…no, eres muy vengativo

-me alegra que lo reconozcas- rio

-pe…pero

\- ¿pero?

\- ¿q-que será se nosotros ahora?

\- ¿tú que crees? - no dejaba de sonreír

-Esto, yo no…

-eres mía- comento acercándose a su rostro- no dejare que nadie más te tenga- ella volvió a sonrojarse, mucho más de que ya estaba seguramente

-e…eso no es romántico- el rio, luego la beso sin avisar, aunque nerviosa y torpe, kougyoku se dejó llevar, era extraño, no imaginaba como iba a lograr que no los separaran, pero estaba segura de que lucharía por quedarse con él y ahora más que sabía que el haría lo mismo…

 _Gracias por leer, perdón la ortografía y mala escritura, hemos llegado al final de este fic_

 _ **Posdata:**_ _no sé porque escribí esto de abajo, ni recuerdo de que era, pero me hace gracia así que lo dejo_

MANGAKASPORSIEMPRE


End file.
